Body fluids and tissue samples obtained from drug overdose cases will be analyzed initially by computerized combined gas chromatography mass spectrometry for drugs and drug metabolites. Along with the medical history, the physiological and clinical symptoms will be recorded on admission and at 2,4,6,8,12,24, and 48 hours after admission. The drug and/or its metabolites levels at these points in time will be determined using mainly gas chromatography or mass fragmentography. An attempt will be made to correlate physiological and clinical symptoms with drug levels when enough cases of the same drug have been studied. The effect of combined ingestion of alcohol and drugs will be noted. Novel metabolites will be characterized by low and high resolution mass spectrometry, infrared spectroscopy and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. Any drug that shows unexpected behavior during extraction and analysis will be investigated extensively. Glutethimide and phencyclidine are two of these compounds.